Return
by Periwinkle Pixie
Summary: Yuki is waiting for Kyo. Rating has gone up because of last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Return**

**A/N This is my second fic. It is really short, but the idea just kind of came to me. **

**The pairing is Yuki/Kyo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did there would be a second season. Oh, the poem is mine ok.**

Yuki's POV

It has been six months, today, since Kyo left. I miss having him here, for so many reasons. The past six months have been hell for me. All that changes today though, because he is finally coming back. I'm sitting on his roof, waiting for him to return. I've been here half of the day. I know this is the first place my kitten will come. Shigure has wandered outside more than once to laugh at me, but I've ignored him. Miss Tohru came up a while ago and brought me some dinner, but I couldn't really eat. My stomach is in knots because of both excitement and nerves. I glance up and notice the sun is setting.

Yellow turns to orange,

You'll be here soon.

Orange becomes pink,

I've missed you.

Pink whisks to purple,

It has been too long.

Purple fades to blue,

I wonder,'Do you feel the same?'

Blue becomes darkness,

This is the time of day we always enjoyed best.

A single star appears,

But I don't have to make a wish.

More stars fill up the sky,

You quietly sit down next to me.

The sun has set and night begins,

And you are home with me again.

I turn and look at Kyo. He is smiling. I smile and and pull him into my arms for a 'welcome home' hug.

**The end.**

**I might do a part two from Kyo's POV, but that depends on the reviews.**

**Owari**


	2. Chapter 2

Return

by, Kumi Seguchi

A/N Hey I'm back with Chapter 2.

I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 2

Kyo's POV

It has been six months since I've seen Yuki. I wonder how he has been doing without me. I know these past months have been hell for me, probably him too. The sun is beginning to set as I walk up to the door of Shigure's house. I slide it open and walk inside. Tohru runs into the hall to greet me. Shigure pokes his head out of his office and calls his hellos to me. I give them both a quick greeting and head up the stairs. My goal is the roof, because I know Yuki is there. I climb the ladder and when I reach the roof I stop. He doesn't notice me, so I stand there watching him. He looks so beautiful in the changing light of the sunset.

I quietly sit down next to him. At first he doesn't look at me, but continues staring at the stars. Finally he turns his head towards me. When he sees that I'm smiling, he smiles back. The next thing I know he has pulled me into his arms and he's giving me a hug. When he pulls away I can tell he is happy. Yuki doesn't say anything at first, as he puts his head on my lap and closes his eyes.

"I missed you Kyo." He whispers.

"I missed you, too." I whisper back.

"I was watching the sunset. I did it every night you were gone." He says.

"I know. I was watching you watch the sunset." I reply.

"Don't leave me again. I don't like it when you leave." He states, making me smile.

"I didn't like being gone very much." I answer him.

"Tell me about your trip." He requests.

"I'll tell you later, but only if you tell me about everything you did here." I answer him.

Yuki starts to speak, but he suddenly yawns. I ask if he is tired and he nods. He snuggles in closer to me. I start running my hand through his hair. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep. I sit and look up at the stars, silently musing. I decide that if I ever have to leave again I'll take Yuki with me.

The End, Maybe?

Short and simple. I tried to come up with a poem for this, but nothing seemed to work. I'm think about adding a third chapter, but that will depend on reviews.

So R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Return**

by Kumi Seguchi

A/N This will be the final chapter. I hope you like it. And once again I don't own Fruits Basket.

Kyo's POV

When I woke up Yuki was still asleep so I pulled myself from his arms and headed downstairs. I stopped by Shigure's office when he called to me. He asked how I was and how my trip had been and a bunch of other stupid questions. I answered them all only because Tohru was sitting there. After Shigure's round of twenty, pointless questions, I headed to the kitchen. I hadn't had dinner last night because I had been in a hurry to get back to my Yuki. I pull open the fridge and grap the carton of milk. I start to take a drink when I feel a slight pressure on my back. I know at once it's Yuki. He's barely awake and using me as his pillow(again).

Tohru's POV

Shigure and I enter the kitchen to find Kyo standing at the fridge with the milk carton in his hand. Yuki is resting his head on Kyo's back and I can tell he really isn't awake yet. Yuki mumbles something I don't understand and Kyo answers "I'll drink out of the damn carton if I want to."

Yuki mumbles something again.

"Nope, and you haven't changed either." Kyo answers him.

"They're just like an old married couple." Shigure comments, to me and I nod.

Yuki mumbles something else.

"I'm not you're pillow you know. You should stay in bed until you're awake enough to stand on your own." Kyo replied, taking a drink from the carton and placing it back in the fridge.

Yuki says something else and Kyo freezes. He looks over his shoulder at Yuki and his goofy grin forms on his face.

Yuki's POV

One second I'm leaning into Kyo's back trying to wake up and the next he is pulling me into his arms. I snuggle into his arms. I've missed this a lot. I love just having Kyo's arms around me.

"I love you, too." He whispers back to me.

"When I woke up and you weren't there, I thought that maybe last night had been a dream." I confide to him.

"You don't have to worry. I won't leave you again, okay." He answers.

Kyo pulls away from me and takes my hand. He pulls me into the hall. I hear him yell to Tohru that we are going for a walk before breakfast. Once outside we head in the direction of the park. I let Kyo lead. I'm just happy to be with him again, so it doesn't matter where he takes me. Everything will be better now that my kitten has returned.

The End

R&R please. Thanks for reading and be on the look out for my other upcoming Fruits Basket fics.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know I said chapter 3 would be the last, but kotalover has changed my mind. I will be adding one more chapter and the rating will go up to T. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I'll have the next chapter up soon.

-Kumi Seguchi


	5. Chapter 5

Return

by Kumi Seguchi

A/N Once again I don't own Fruits Basket. This really is the last chapter, I hope you guys like it.

This chapter is dedicated to Kotalover, who really wanted this to continue and I guess I kind of did to so, thanks for the boost Kotalover.

Chapter 4

Kyo's POV

I notice that Yuki seems to be following me, so I guess I'll lead him to the park. There won't be many people there this early on a Sunday morning. Which is good, because I need some alone time with him. I pull him into the park and taking a quick look around I find a clump of bushes, the perfect place for what I have planned. When I get him there I pull him to the ground.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" I ask.

"How much, kitten?" He questions.

"I think I'll show you." I say.

I pull him into my embrace and press his lips to mine. After a moment he shifts so I'm able to hold him closer. He is returning my kiss with equal passion. He shivers slightly as I run my fingers down his back. A moment later he pulls away, gasping for air. I realise that I, too seem to be in need of air. After I've caught my breath I decided to insure my dominance and I push Yuki to the ground, underneath me. I push my lips to his again. I brush my tongue against his lips and he parts them, allowing me entrance. I eagerly begin my reexploration of his mouth. God, how I've missed this. Yuki moans and puts his arms around my neck.

Yuki's POV

I'm finding it really hard to think. I grant him entrance to my mouth and almost lose control when he slides his tongue along the roof of my mouth. I moan and throw my arms around his neck. It appears he missed me an awful lot. My kitten pulls away from my mouth and trails his kisses down my jaw, to my neck. One of his hands slides up my shirt and moves across my stomach, teasingly.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I ask, breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm sure I have a vague idea." He smirks at me.

"Then you must realize that we can't do _this_ here. We are in the middle of the park." I point out.

"Yeah, well I guess you have a point there." Kyo replies, but instead of moving he leans down and starts nibbling on my ear.

"Kyo what are you... oh mmh...Kyo." Dam it! He's making me lose all train of thought again.

"You talk to much." He whispers in my ear.

"We really should stop." I whisper back.

"In a minute." He says, resuming his assult on my neck.

There is only one way to get him to stop. I put my hands on his shoulders and push. He lands on the ground next to me with a shocked, confused look on his face. I sit up and, leaning over, I caress his cheek. Then I stand and pull my kitten to his feet.

"We have to finish this at home." I tell him.

"What about Shigure and Tohru?" He asks.

"I guess we'll just have to sneak in then." I smirk at him.

"Yeah, I guess that will work, if you can keep your moans to a minium." Kyo says, talking my hand and pulls me toward the gate.

He did not just say that. He thinks I'm loud. Just wait until I get him home. I'll make him scream.

The End

A/N I hope that was good enough. It was my first scene of its kind, so if it sucked I'm sorry. I've always kept my fics pretty "safe". Anyway thanks once again to kotalover and to all of my reviewers.

I must go, I have sudden inspiration for a new Fruba fic.

-Kumi


End file.
